Kid History
Kid History is an American internet series created by Randy, Brett, John, and Dave Roberts. The show stars the quartet and their close friend, Richard Sharrah. The episodes are based on past experiences of the four. Plot of series The Roberts family has great stories behind them. These stories are reenacted by the characters and who was in the story. The creators interview their children in order for them to tell the story. Some of their interviews are put in the episode. The adult characters are randomly voiced by the children telling their part. Although these are true stories, the children put a slight twist to them and make the stories funny. Main Characters Randy (Randy Roberts) - Randy is the main protagonist of the series and the youngest brother of John, Brett and Dave. He is often a troublemaker, but has some signs of maturity and responsibility. He normally goes on adventures with John, Kyle and any other friend or brother. He also seems to care about the true meaning of Christmas and opening presents (as seen in Episode 7). John (John Roberts) - John is the deutrotagonist of Kid History and the brother of Randy, Brett and Dave. He, like the others, is a mischievous, fun-loving guy who likes adventures along with his brothers and friends. He seems to have a liking for toilet papering (as seen in Episode 2). Seen in Episode 7, John is confused about Santa and says that he goes down the tree, if it's in the chimney. Although, he knows the story of St. Nicholas. Brett (Brett Roberts; Dave Roberts (Episode 5 only)) - Brett is the tritagonist of the series and the brother of Randy, John and Dave. He is very mischievous and he often gets himself into trouble (such as Episode 4). He seems to be mature when he decides to stay in his tent while the boys go to the Girls' Campsite (seen in Episode 5, in which he is portrayed by Dave Roberts). Dave (David "Dave" Roberts) - Dave is the quadrotagonist and the brother of Randy, John and Brett (and possibly the oldest). He has been shown to have constant arguments about oceanology and oceanography with Brett (as seen in Episode 4, his debut). He seems to only care about presents and leaving out cookies and milk for Santa Claus (as seen in Episode 7). Nathan (Nate) (John Roberts (Episode 5); Richard Sharrah (Episode 6-present)) - Nate (known by his full name, Nathan, in Episode 6) is a close friend of Randy, John, Brett and Dave. He is known to like fireworks (as seen in Episode 5, which he is portrayed by John Roberts). In Episode 7, Nate was curious about Christmas, due to him being Jewish and celebrating Hanukkah. Mrs. Roberts (Brett Roberts (Episode 6 - present), Unknown cast member (Episode 7)) - Mrs. Roberts is the boys' slightly overprotective and healthy-food freak mother. She has so far appeared in Episodes 6, 7 and 9. She also has strong trust in Mike for babysitting the other boys. Her healthy-food freakiness has not been shown any longer, but is now showing a motherly side. Minor Characters Mike (Mike Roberts) - Mike is the oldest of Randy, John, Brett and Dave's brothers, and only appears in Episode 9 so far. He is shown to be responsible and able to watch Randy and the boys with excellence, but also shows to have a slightly short temper. Crazy Guy (Richard Sharrah) - The Crazy Guy is the main antagonist of Episode 1 (which is his only appearance). He is known to be responsible for Road Rage. Kyle (Richard Sharrah) - Kyle is one of Randy and John's friends and the secondary protagonist of Episode 2. He seems to sleep with a toy unicorn and to jump in trees. Kyle's Mom (Brett Roberts) - Kyle's mature and responsible (yet aggresive) mother is the primary villain of Episode 2. She is known to whack Randy and Kyle with a wooden spoon. Voges (John Roberts) - Voges is Randy's friend. He's probably John's friend too. He is brave and rude when he does not give the drunk Guy money, although saying "No" the right thing to do. Man with Machete (Richard Sharrah) - The unnamed man with a machete is a frenemy of Randy and Voges. He threatened Randy and Voges with a machete. Later, the man says he was kidding and wants to be their friend. Randy and Voges then turn him down. Drunk Guy (David "Dave" Roberts) - The Drunk Guy is a minor antagonist of Episode 3 and he constantly mugs people. Mr. Roberts (Richard Sharrah (Episode 4); unkown cast member (Episode 7)) - Mr. Roberts is shown to be annoyed by Brett and Dave's argument (as seen in Episode 4). In Episode 7, he doesn't seem so much of a hothead. Mike (Richard Sharrah) - Mike is a friend of Randy, Nate, Brett and (possibly) John and Dave. He is a troublemaker, like Randy. Gallery 24921401.jpg|John and Randy in Episode 1 Gutter drink.png|"Are you drinking in the gutter?" kid history episode 6.jpg|"I made you guys a smoothie!" KH episode 7.jpg|The Roberts family (and Nate) gather to celebrate Christmas. KH episode 4.jpg|"Pollies don't talk".